<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just a smoke by psychiatrist_returning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860839">just a smoke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning'>psychiatrist_returning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Party, Post-Break Up, Underage Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when steve makes his way to his car after fighting with nancy, he runs into you, who is sitting on his car.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s), Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just a smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey asshole! Watch where you’re going!”</p><p>Steve ignored the yells after him as he ran out of the party. A frown etched onto his face and a vain attempt to keep his tears in until he got home. However, as he approached his car, he noticed a girl sitting on the hood, cigarette in hand. </p><p>Cat ears sat on your head, the cheap plastic digging into your scalp. “Who- what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Well, hello to you too.” you replied, not entire cheerily. “I’m having a smoke what do you think?” you tilted your head at the glimpse of his flustered and morose features and plucked the box of cigarettes from your pocket, extending your hand out to him. You raised an eyebrow in invitation. And he accepted gratefully, using the lighter he had tucked in his pocket. Steve hesitantly sat leaned on the hood, directly next to your feet, which dangled off the hood. </p><p>“You know this is my car, right?” </p><p>Smiling softly you kicked him gently in the shoulder, “Of course, Harrington. I’m not stupid.” You slid off the hood, leaning next to him, with a furrowed brow you looked at him, he looked attractive. Of course, he did, you weren’t stupid. But tonight there was something more human about his features. Something more down to Earth. For the first time in a while Steve looked beaten, worn down. “Hey,” you swallowed not sure how to ask, “are you, uh, okay?” </p><p>Steve snapped his head to you, sniffing and trying to hide the inevitable, “Yeah, I mean, I think Nancy just broke up with me.” </p><p>Your eyes widened, “Oh shit,” </p><p>“Oh shit is right.” </p><p>The somewhat-cold-air ripped through the street, and both you and Steve shuffled even closer together. “I’m sorry,” you muttered, you sounded genuine enough, and you truly were. But the breakup didn’t come as a shock to you. Steve was like a puppy, he just followed her around, blind to the obvious affection she had for Byers, and the feelings she didn’t entirely reciprocate. Everyone in Hawkins could tell, except him.</p><p>“I don’t know why she did it, I thought she loved me.” his voice cracked, and you could tell he was trying not to cry, albeit, failing. At this point, Steve had a stamped out his cigarette, tearfully, and so had you, well, without the tears. </p><p>Overcome with sympathy for the once proud, arrogant boy you knew, you turned and wrapped your arms around him in a tight hug. Suddenly he let go, not caring that you were a person that he had barely known his whole life, but also touched by this act of kindness. You heard his quiet sobs into your shoulder, and you pulled him closer, this was not the same kid who had been friends with Carol and Tommy. This was the boy who had refused to call kids names. This was the man who was trying to make sure his girlfriend didn’t get wasted at a party. And now, he was a boy who was in your arms, crying about a girl he loved. </p><p>You continued patting his back, and reassuring him, “Hey, it’s alright. I’m sorry. I know. Yeah, it’s all good. Let it out.” </p><p>He pulled away from you, attempting to wipe the tears off his face, “I’m so sorry. You were just having a smoke-” </p><p>“Steve, it’s alright. Seriously. You deserve to be happy, and god, if she thinks you’re not amazing,” you trailed off, passionately fuming in the road, “that’s bullshit if she doesn’t think you’re the best. You’ve certainly become more human this year.” </p><p>He sniffed and smiled lopsidedly at you, “That’s the best thing I could hear right about now.” </p><p>“It’s really no problem, I’m sorry for sitting on your car.” he waved his hand. </p><p>“We’re all good here.” you nodded curtly, and turned to walk home, “Wait!” </p><p>The corner of your mouth quirked up as you watched Steve open his car and pull out a pen and a small piece of paper. He quickly wrote his number on the paper and handed it to you. “Call me sometime. You seem cool.” </p><p>You accepted the paper and smirked at him, “Already moving on, huh? Am I that good of a therapist?” </p><p>“Oh, shut it.”</p><p>“I’ll call you,” he nodded, and you turned around, beginning to walk home with a new smile on your face. </p><p>You’d definitely call him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>